Just say it!
by PurpleMadness742
Summary: Why do I keep on hiding? I just have to say I like him. Why can't just say it now?


**Just Say it!**

**a/N: Here's a little one-shot for you. Hope you like it. This is not really my thing, but I decided to give it a try. Please review after.**

**Disclaimer: Dan owns iCarly, not me.

* * *

**

It was a random afternoon, in English class. Ms Briggs was telling the whole class the different kinds of literature and obviously no one is listening. Everyone was doing or thinking something else. Some are doodling, some are sleeping, some are reading comics and stuff.

Sam Puckett was doodling something in her English notebook that looks like a drawing notebook. She drawing a guy being eaten by a lion.

"Poem is a kind of literature." Ms Briggs stated. Sam flinched when she heard the word poem. She loves writing poems. And no one knows. She writes poems about her crush most of the time. She expresses her feelings through poems. When she angry, in love, sad, bored, excited, etc.

She looked at the person beside her who was also doodling in his notebook. It very unusual for Freddie Benson to not listen to class. But if you already knew everything there is to know about to lesson, why bother to listen?

Smile appeared in her face. She took a pencil and flipped her notebook to the next page. Then she started writing poem about the person beside her.

_Why do I keep on hiding  
Can't I just say what I'm feeling?_

_They say I'm strong  
And I know they're wrong_

_In times like this I'm weak  
Well, that's what I think_

_Why can't I just say it?  
I don't have to quit_

_I just have to say I like him  
No, love him_

_But why can't I have the gut  
Just like what I do when I kick his butt_

_Why not now?  
Why can't I just say it now?_

Then the bell rang. She quickly closed her notebook and shoved it in her bag.

* * *

School was over. The trio was walking back to the Bushwell.

"Hey, can I stay here for the night?" Sam asked Carly as they reached her apartment.

"Sure, you always do." Carly chuckled.

"See you later girls." Freddie said as he turned his own apartment's knob.

"You're not coming over?" Carly asked.

"Can't. Have to finish a report and no one's home."

"Where's your mom?" Sam asked.

"She babysitting baby Stephanie at my aunt's house." Freddie replied.

"Oh, okay."

* * *

"Hey kiddo, it's almost 10, you better go to bed." Spencer reminded when he passed the living room and saw the 2 girls watching TV.

"Okay." Carly mumbled half asleep. "Come on Sam. Let's go to bed." Sam groaned. Carly pulled Sam off the couch and dragged her to her room.

"Can I borrow some PJs?" Sam asked.

"This is the only PJs I have since all of my PJs were still in the laundry 'cause Spencer forgot to wash them." Sam groaned. "But I have night gowns." Sam groaned again in disgust.

"Eww, I'm not going to were your night gowns."

"Sam, do you want to sleep with your not-for-sleeping pants or you could just wear my night gown that will give you a very comfortable sleep." Sam groaned again.

"Okay fine!" Sam said.

"Besides, no one's gonna see you anyway."

"Yeah, I know." Carly tossed her the night gown and Sam immediately changed. "This is so tiny." Sam complained.

"Quit complaining!" The gown really is tiny. It's length ended in her middle thigh, and it shows a little cleavage. It maybe tiny but it looks hot on her. "Now go to sleep!" Carly lied down on her bed and Sam followed.

* * *

An hour had just passed. Carly was sleeping tightly but the person beside her isn't.

"Why can't I just go to sleep?" Sam whispered/yelled to herself. She can't sleep, clearly. She's been thinking about something... or someone. The same person she's been thinking since English class.

Then she heard her phone ring. She decided to ignore it but the ringing is annoying her. So, she stood up and looked for her ringing phone. She spotted her bag and there was a glowing inside. She picked it up and dug for her phone. When she finally took it out, the ringing stopped.

Sam groaned and looked at her screen. It was from an unknown number.

'Probably someone who's prank calling.' She thought. Then she spotted her English notebook. She opened it and it magically opened to the page where she wrote her poem. Sam read it through the dim light.

She made up her mind.

She's going to say it.

She stood up and walked out of Carly's room. She walked through the cold floor, bare foot. She reached the front door and opened it widely. She heard some alarm but didn't mind it. She walked across the hallway and knocked rapidly through the door across Carly's.

After a few moment the door swung open.

"Who is it?" A very sleepy Freddie croaked. His eyes half open.

"Freddie," Sam started.

"Sam?"

"Freddie, I know that it's 2 in the morning but I can't take it anymore. I've thinking _you_ about lately. I caught myself staring at you for a long time when you're not looking. I've been writing a lot of poems about you. Do you what that means? It means I like you Freddie. I know you thought that I hate you, but you're wrong. I just tell you that to hide my feelings. I know that you hate me, but I don't care. I just wanted to tell you this 'cause I can't hide it anymore. And those things I do to you. Like beating you up almost every time is to get you attention from. I know it sounds desperate but it's the only way for—" Sam looked at Freddie who was staring down at her chest. Then she slapped him, hard. Freddie cried in pain.

"Ow!"

"Freddie eyes up! I'm talking to you! My face is up here!" Sam said, pointing to her face. "Not down there! You little pervert!"

"Sam!" Freddie yelled. Sam went silent. "I'm a teenage boy. And I have hormones, it's not my fault you look freaking hot with that tiny dress!" Freddie yelled.

A smirk appeared on Sam's face. She placed a hand on his cheek.

"So, would you like someone like me freeze in this cold hallway with this tiny dress?" Sam said in a flirty tone.

"Well, I guess not." Freddie pulled her tiny waist in the apartment and they started making out on his couch.

* * *

Carly woke up with the sound of alarm.

'Someone went in.' She thought. 'Burglar.' She gasped. 'But why isn't Spencer awake. Isn't he the one who put those alarm on the front door if someone opened it?' She stood up and saw there was no one beside her. 'Okay, maybe someone went _out. _But, why would Sam go out in,' she glanced at her clock. '2 in the morning?' the alarm was irritating her and Spencer was still asleep. She walked out of her room and turned off the alarm. She saw the door wide opened, and also Freddie's door.

'Why is Freddie's door wide open? Why is my door wide open?' she thought. She stepped out of the apartment, half asleep and walked in Freddie's apartment.

She heard noises in the dark living room. She felt fear, so she began shaking.

'Burglars' she kept on thinking. She reached for the switch and turned it on. Still shaking.

When the lights turned on, she saw Sam. And Freddie. On his couch. Lip locking.

She gasped. Sam and Freddie broke apart and looked at her.

"Oh, it's just you guys." Carly said in relief. "I thought there were burglars."

"Burglar?" Sam repeated. Her face in a confused expression.

"It means thief." Freddie said. Sam nodded.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked Carly.

"What are YOU doing here?" Carly repeated.

"I'm the one asking the question here. It's either you answer me or you'll tell me your answer." Sam said. Carly raised her eyebrow.

"Whatever. If you guys are having sex, make sure you use protection." Carly reminded followed by a yawn. Sam and Freddie gasped then chuckled.

"Carly, we're not having sex. We're just..." Freddie explained.

"Making out." Sam finished.

"Oh okay. 'Cause you can't have sex right now." Carly said.

"Why not?" Sam asked. Freddie gave her a confused look. "I mean-"

"We have school tomorrow. Or I guess later. You better go back to sleep." Carly said pulling Sam off the couch. Sam groaned.

"I could walk on my own Carly, you don't have to pull me." Sam said. Carly let go of her and continued walking towards her apartment. Sam was left and went back to the couch where Freddie was still sitting. She sat down at Freddie's lap and kissed him again.

A minute later Carly went back to Freddie's apartment and saw Sam making-out with Freddie again. Carly sighed and pulled her blonde friend's hair.

"Come on." Carly said as she drag Sam out of the apartment.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Hair. Hair. Hair." Sam kept on saying till they get back to Carly's room where Carly finally let go of her hair. Freddie chuckled when he saw Sam being dragged out by Carly.

* * *

Carly woke up at 7 in the morning through her alarm clock. She went downstairs for breakfast thinking about her weird dream she had last night. She brushed her hair as she walked downstairs.

"Guys I just have the weirdest dream last night. It wa—" She looked at her couch. Her eyes widened. "Oh my gosh, it's real." Then she fainted.

Sam and Freddie broke apart from their kissing and looked behind them and saw Carly fainted.

"Spencer!" Sam and Freddie called.

* * *

**a/N: That's all! Hope you like it. Please review after.**

**peace, love, kisses,**

**-Purple Madness**


End file.
